Gojek -ChanSoo-
by Chansoolove
Summary: "Cilok neng?" "gak bang umin, Kyungie lagi diet." "Kyungsoo ya?" "Ya Tuhaannn..kenapa dia cakep banget sii..Kyungie kan jadi leleh." Chansoo Chanyeol Kyungsoo


Hari sudah mulai sore, tapi Kyungsoo masih betah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di taman sekolahnya sendirian. Sudah 20 menit tapi jemputannya belum juga datang. Merasa bosan dia pun memainkan game di hpnya. Angry bird adalah favoritnya.

Saat lagi asik main, tiba-tiba layar hpnya menampilkan sebuah nama, yg berarti sebuah panggilan. Dia pun langsung menggeser layarnya dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Papah dimana? Kenapa gak jemput-jemput? Kyungie bosan nunggunya." ujarnya tanpa salam pada orang di sebrang telpon dengan nada manja.

 _"Maafkan papah Kyungie. Papah ada rapat mendadak dikantor, jadi papah gak bisa jemput Kyungie. Kyungie naik gojek aja ya, nanti papah pesankan gojeknya buat jemput Kyungie. Oke?"_

"Ish..papah nyebelin, katanya mau nemanin Kyungie ke mall."

 _"Iya, tapi rapat papah ini sangat penting sayang. Nanti kalau papah gak rapat terus perusahaan papah bangkrut gimana? Kyungie gak bakal bisa ke mall lagi, gak bakal bisa shopping lagi ntar. Hayoo pilih mana."_

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibir tebalnya.

"Tapi kan lipstik Kyungie abis pah."

 _"Udah gak usah pake lipstik-lipstikan lagi. Gak baik buat Kyungie. Kan Kyungie masih kecil."_

"Ihh..Kyungie udah gede pah, Kyungie udah kelas 2 SMA."

 _"Bagi papah Kyungie tetap Kyungie kecil papah yg imut, yg cengeng, yg nakal."_

Kyungsoo makin memajukan bibirnya.

 _"Yaudah, bentar lagi papah rapat. Tunggu disana ya, papah akan pesankan gojeknya."_

"Yaudah, buruan pesanin."

 _"Iya cantik. Bye."_

*klik. Sambungan terputus.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo dari belakang. Ia pun menoleh.

"Cilok neng?" ujar orang itu. Ternyata itu abang-abang cilok yg suka nongkrong di depan sekolah Kyungsoo.

"Gak bang Umin, Kyungie lagi diet."

"Eoh? badan udah kecil gitu masa mau diet lagi. Gak baik, ntar jadi kurus kerempeng."

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan bang Umin.

"Bang Umin abis dari mana? Kok dari dalam sekolah?"

"Iya, abis nganterin cilok buat kanjeng ratu."

"Ohh.."

Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh. Yg di anggap kanjeng ratu disini adalah si ibu kepala sekolah Byun Baekhyun.

"Ywdah, bang Umin buruan balik sana sebelum gerobak abang ilang lagi kayak kemaren."

"Oh iya! Ywdah abang pergi dulu yak. Dah Kyungie."

"Dahh.."

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat bang Umin yg lari kencang supaya gerobaknya gak ilang. Teringat dulu gerobak bang Umin yg sering ilang gara-gara di sembunyiin sama gengnya si Suho. Sampe-sampe bang Uminnya nangis. Haduhh..emang dasar Suho nakal.

Selang beberapa menit. Sebuah scooter matic berhenti tak jauh dari Kyungsoo duduk. Seorang lelaki tinggi berjaket warna hijau berlambangkan gojek itu sibuk menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari seseorang. Kyungsoo pun mendekat dan abang gojek itu menoleh ke arahnya. Setelah lebih dekat gini Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau abang gojeknya ganteng banget.

"Kyungsoo ya?" tanyanya ragu.

"Oh. Iya bang."

Si abang gojek tersenyum manis yg membuat jantung Kyungsoo bedegub kencang.

 _"Ya Tuhaannn..kenapa dia cakep banget sii..Kyungie kan jadi leleh."_ batin Kyungsoo.

Abang gojeknya pun memberikan sebuah helm pada Kyungsoo dan langsung digunakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil seseorang saat Kyungsoo udah mau naik ke atas motor.

Kyungsoo pun menoleh kearah si pemanggil dan ternyata itu adalah Suho.

"Kyungsoo mau pulang? Sama aku aja. Naik mobil mewahku, oke?"

"Ogah ah." ujar Kyungsoo malas.

"Waee~

Enak kok, dingin. Ada ACnya."

"Nanti pas dijalan bareng abang gojek juga ada ACnya."

"Eoh? Gak mungkin di motor ada ACnya."

"Ada. AC, Angin Cepoi-cepoi."

Si abang gojek menahan ketawanya dan dilirik tajam oleh Suho.

"Tapi ntar kamu masuk angin Soo kalau kena angin."

"Alah gampang, tinggal dikerok."

"Tapi nanti kamu kena panas, item loh."

"Gak apalah, biar eksotis kayak abang Jojong."

"Bentar lagi ujan loh Soo, ntar kamu sakit kena ujan."

"Aku gak lemah, yg kena ujan dikit langsung sakit."

"Tapi nanti.."

"Udah ahh, kebanyakan tapinya. Udah ya aku mau pulang. Bye!"

Kyungsoo pun menaiki motor lalu langsung pergi.

"Kyungsoo! Jangan tinggalin akuu~"

"Kyungsoooooo..hiks."

"Lebay lu ho." ujar seseorang yg dari tadi menikmati drama murahan antara Suho, Kyungsoo dan abang gojek.

"Apaan sih lu Chen. Bukannya hibur gue yg lagi galau."

"Alahh..ditinggal Kyungsoo pulang naik gojek aja lu galau. Mending lu anterin gue pulang naik mobil mewah lu itu terus kita makan."

"Males. Makan angin aja lu sana. Angin cepoi-cepoi."

 ***Dijalan, Kyungsoo dan abang gojek.**

"Bang, jangan laju-laju dong." ujar Kyungsoo sambil peluk abang gojek dari belakang. Padahal dia ngomong gitu cuman modus aja supaya bisa peluk-peluk.

"Oh. Iya neng."

"Neng, tadi itu pacarnya ya?" ujar si abang gojek membuka percakapan setelah beberapa menit hening diantara mereka.

"Bukan bang,itu fans. Biasa lah.."

"Ohh..untunglah." gumam si bang gojek.

"Napa bang?" tanya Kyungsoo karena gak dengar.

"Gak. Gak kenapa-napa. Hhe."

"Neng kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 2 bang. Ehmm..abang namanya siapa?"

"Nama saya Chanyeol."

"Ohh..bang Chan kenapa jadi tukang ojek? Kenapa gak jadi model aja. Ganteng loh."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar kalimat polos Kyungsoo.

"Abang gak bisa pose neng."

"Elah..abang diem aja udah ganteng banget, gimana mau pose."

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh.

"Makasih loh neng, nanti lah abang coba."

"Abang jangan panggil neng gih, panggil Kyungie aja. Oke?"

"Iya Kyungie."

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Kyung.."

"Kyungie.."

"Kyungsoo!"

"O oh..kenapa bang?" tanya Kyungsoo panik saat Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Salahkan otaknya yg membayangkan yg tidak-tidak pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan kencang-kencang peluknya..sesak."

"Oh..maaf..maaf."

Kyungsoo pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar Chanyeol gak kesakitan. Ingat, sedikit. Gak banyak. Dia gak mau rugi.

Setelah beberapa menit, sampailah mereka di rumah Kyungsoo.

Dengan tidak rela Kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukannya dan turun dari motor.

"Bang Chan mau mampir dulu? Minum teh dulu gitu. Aus kan ya?"

"Ehmm..gak deh Kyung, lain kali aja."

"Yahh..masuk aja. Ne? Ne? Ne? Sekalian ketemu sama mamah. Siapa tau mamah suka."

"Suka apa?"

"Suka aku bawa calon mantu." ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Sebenarnya dari awal dia juga suka sama Kyungsoo, cuman dia malu dan gak pede sama profesinya sebagai tukang ojek. Apa lagi setelah melihat rumah gedongan Kyungsoo. Dia makin minder. Tapi disisi lain dia pengen usaha dan buktiin kalau dia bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi dan pantas buat Kyungsoo. Jadi, semangat Chanyeol!! batinnya.

"Yaudah yuk masuk. Siapa tau aku direstuin jadi calon kamu.

"Aamiin. Ayuk bang."

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah bersama.

End.


End file.
